1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pencils and other writing instrument attachments and more particularly pertains to a new writing instrument attachment for attaching to a common writing instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pencils and other writing instrument attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, pencils and other writing instrument attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pencils and other writing instrument attachments include U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,918; U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,202; U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,299; U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,384; U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,121; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,621.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new writing instrument attachment. The inventive device includes a case having opposite first and second ends, The first end of the case has a first bore therein and the second end of the case has a second bore therein. The second bore is designed for receiving a writing tip of a writing instrument therein. A receiving member is inserted into the first bore such that a hole provided in the receiving member faces away from the first end of the case. One end of an insert member is inserted in the hole of the receiving member. The other end of the insert member has a generally cylindrical marking compound outwardly extending therefrom. The marking compound is designed for making a mark on a writing surface.
In these respects, the writing instrument attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to a common writing instrument.